


Peaches & plums

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Yamaguchi, Trans kuroo, gross and sweet, im not used to this, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(865):<br/>Yeah, I got home from work at like 9:30, and he was passed out on the couch wearing only a tee shirt and The Jurassic Park theme on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches & plums

**Author's Note:**

> to nahhan for being a nerd and sending me the text also for always asking for kurotsukki
> 
> also to whims who is my shinning light kisskiss love u babycakes 
> 
> ((the name has nothing to do with the fic i was just listening to the song while writing it))

As much as it surprises everyone, Kei was the one to reach out to him. He wanted to thank him for what he did during that one training camp; He said it not only helped him with volleyball, but with his brother, too. Tetsurou had listened to his brother story over lunch and then walked Kei back to his college campus. They started out as friends. Simple texts, meeting for lunch, bickering over what movie they should watch.

All in all, it was Koutarou’s doing. He loved teasing Kei, seeing the reactions he could get out of him. He had spread himself over the entire couch and when Kei told him to move, all Koutarou did was make grabby hands at him. Tetsurou didn’t care, he knew Koutarou never meant that kind of stuff, he didn’t care when Kei listened, let Koutarou put his arms around him, he didn’t care when-

Koutarou asked if Kei’s boyfriend isn’t jealous, a smirk on his lips, his eyes focused on Tetsurou. Kei told him, coldly, that they’re not dating but all Tetsurou knew was that he was jealous.

After the movie ended and Kei got into Tetsurou’s car for him to drive Kei home, they started talking. Every word Tetsurou let out was careful, afraid that Kei didn’t see him that way at all but by the time they reached his college campus, they had been dating. Kei kissed his cheek before getting out of the car and they agreed they’re going to take it slow.

It has been slow. Kei has a key to his and Koutarou’s apartment, sometimes he lets himself in after his classes or part time job, watches shitty TV shows on the couch until Tetsurou comes back. Other times he finds him in the kitchen with Koutarou, arguing over what pizza they should order. Every night, before it gets too late, Tetsurou drives him to his campus and they kiss in the car. They have date nights. Saturdays, they go out for food or take walks in the park or go to the movies. Kei likes holding hands, likes when Tetsurou puts his arm around his shoulders. Tetsurou likes staying in bed and cuddling, or making out on the couch (Tetsurou wants to kiss him sitting on the kitchen counter, how people do in the movies, but Kei says it’s unhygienic).

It’s been a couple of months now. Kei never spends the night, says he’s not ready, and it’s ok, Tetsurou will wait. Not in a sexual way; they talked about it and Kei doesn’t want it and that’s ok, too. As long as they’re both happy, Tetsurou doesn’t care about that stuff.

It happens on Friday, the day Koutarou’s out of town, visiting family for the weekend. Tetsurou comes home late, tired. As he’s kicking off his shoes, he notices something’s different. There’s music coming from the living room. He walks in there, slowly, and stops in the doorway. He’s looking at Kei, passed out on the couch in just a t-shirt and the Jurassic Park theme song playing from his laptop. He’s looking at him, drooling on the couch when Tetsurou realizes he’s smiling and that he’s stupidly, unconditionally in love.

Tetsurou walks to his room and gets a blanket, drapes it over Kei, crouches in front of his laptop to turn the Jurassic Park theme song, that has started playing again, off.

He’ll have to wake Kei up in a bit and take him to his dorm but he gives him a bit more time, kisses his temple before he walks back to his room. It’s quiet there, Tetsurou had forgotten how quiet something can be. Koutarou’s loud and he’s loud when they’re together, now he can almost hear Kei breathing in the living room. It feels nice. Not that he’s thinking about getting rid of his apartment with Koutarou for this, but it’s nice.

Kei wakes up on his own, about twenty minutes after Tetsurou has come home. He walks into Tetsurou’s bedroom, rubbing his eyes, yawning, the blanket over him.

“Hey,” he says, his voice hoarse and he cleans his throat, repeats “hey.”

Tetsurou smiles up at him, moves his laptop to the side and pets the bed next to him.

“How was your nap?” he asks as Kei’s walking over there.

“Could be better,” Kei shrugs, lays down next to Tetsurou, buries his face in Tetsurou’s chest. “This is better” he murmurs.

Tetsurou’s blushing and he’s never blushed because of Kei before but Kei is still only wearing a t-shirt under that blanket and he’s warm, pressing close to Tetsurou.

“It’s late,” Tetsurou says into Kei’s hair. “I should drive you home soon.” He doesn’t want to, not in the slightest.

“Wanna stay” Kei slurs. Tetsurou wonders if he’s always like this when he’s sleepy and if he is, he never wants to let Kei get out of bed.

“You can stay,” he says after a moment, his fingers slowly sliding up and down Kei’s back. “Shouldn’t you text your roommate, though? Tell them you’re not coming back tonight and stuff.”

“Wasn’t supposed to come home,” Kei answers, slowly, his voice quiet. “Was gonna stay at Tadashi’s.”

Tetsurou has tried not to be jealous of Tadashi, he knows it’s not something he should worry about; Tadashi is Kei’s Kenma or his Koutarou and Tetsurou doesn’t want to date either of them. So he bites his lip, reminds himself to be a good boyfriend and slowly asks:

“Did he cancel on you?”

“Somethin’ came up,” Kei slurs again. “With transition.”

“Hm” Tetsurou lets out, remembers himself when he just started and it would make him feel dizzy or sick, remembers cancelling on friends. He doesn’t know what else to say so he lays there, arm around Kei and his breathing steady against Tetsurou’s chest.

“I love you,” Tetsurou whispers once he’s sure Kei is asleep and eventually, he falls asleep too.

He wakes up when it’s already completely dark. He’s hot, still in all of his clothes and Tetsurou gets out of bed, makes sure Kei doesn’t wake up with him and walks to the living room. He takes his clothes off, throws them on the couch, then walks to the kitchen. Tetsurou downs a glass of water, opens the window, leans on the counter and breathes. His neck is sore, his arm numb but he’s smiling. He could get used to this. He wants to get used to this.

Kei walks into the kitchen minutes later, the blanket still around him, the ends dragging on the floor. He squints when the light Tetsurou turned on hits his eyes and then freezes when he looks up.

“You’re only in your underwear,” he says, slowly.

“You’re only in your t-shirt,” Tetsurou tells him, shrugs.

“I have a blanket,” Kei answers, as if it’s a valid argument and Tetsurou scoffs, reaches out to him. When Kei leans on him and lets Tetsurou wrap his arms around him, Tetsurou kisses his shoulder over the blanket.

“This is nice,” he says, softly.

“You said you loved me,” Kei whispers after a moment. “I don’t… I don’t know if I can say it back yet.”

“That’s ok,” Tetsurou whispers. “As long as you’re happy.”

“I would be, if you were back in bed.”

Tetsurou smiles, rests his head on Kei’s shoulder.

“In a moment,” he promises.


End file.
